


Go fuck yourself or I’ll fuck you

by H4rp00n_F4th3r (M0CH1M1LKT34)



Series: Tom n torf adventures [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, the ending is kinda the same as the last one woops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0CH1M1LKT34/pseuds/H4rp00n_F4th3r
Summary: Tom tells tord to go fuck himselfHe takes it seriouslyBased off a meme i drew, but now its a fic
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Series: Tom n torf adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091525
Kudos: 34





	Go fuck yourself or I’ll fuck you

Tord waited for a text back, looking at the ‘seen’ marked under a photo he had sent Tom a few minutes ago. He considered going to sleep early, seeing as Tom was unlikely to respond, and it was just about 20:00 (8 pm) on his clock.

But, while he started to close his eyes for a moment, he heard a ping from his phone. He unlocked it as fast as he could, wanting to see what Tom had sent.

A picture, similar to the one Tord sent but with him flipping off the camera, and the words ‘Go fuck yourself’ typed at the top of the photo. Classic Tom behavior, Tord thought to himself. He looked back at the words on the picture, actually, that didn’t sound like a bad idea.

‘My room, 10 minutes’ Tord typed out quickly before tossing his phone on the bed and getting up to grab some things. He heard the phone ping one more time, but ignored it as he shuffled through a medium sized box that was previously hidden in his closet. After grabbing what he needed, he pulled off his pants and boxers, but left on the shirt he was wearing.

Plopping back onto his bed and moving his phone to the bedside table, he opened a bottle of lube and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers, and began pushing a finger into his arse.

Three fingers in, and much more lube later, A confused Tom slowly walked in, but quickly closed and locked the door when he saw Tord.

“What- did you seriously ask me to come here just to watch you masturbate?” He groaned, leaning against the door with arms crossed.

Tord nodded, a shit eating grin making its way on his face. “You told me to fuck myself, my dear Thomas, so, I’m doing just that! And, _you_ get to watch.” He removed his fingers from his hole, and stood up shakily, grabbing the very large.. dildo, that was sitting on the edge of the bed.

The Norsk waved a hand, gesturing to Tom to move to the bed. Said man sat down at the edge, face still stuck in that mildly confused but now flushed expression.

Tord placed the dildo on the floor a few feet away from the bed, but still at a good viewing distance for Tom. “Thomas..” Tord spoke softly, though it still managed to make him jump a bit. “Could you pass me the lube, please?”

Tom nodded, reaching behind him to grab the mentioned lube and handed it to the other. A small ‘takk’ from the other, then the familiar sound of lube being used. Tom watched in awe as the man on the floor in front of him lubed up the giant dark purple-ish toy cock. How could he possibly put that inside him..?

The alcoholic was then snapped from his thoughts when he heard a whimper from Tord, who had started to sink down the head of the toy.

Tom inhaled sharply, voids for eyes trained on the way Tord’s arse swallowed the way too realistic dildo, and how his little cock twitched with every tiny thrust and moan. At that,Tom pulled a pillow over his crotch to hide the boner he was getting from watching Tord.

Tord looked beautiful like this, Tom thought, but he’d never admit it. He was almost glowing, low light from the lamp reflecting on the sweat beading on his soft skin, pretty pink lips open in a panting and whining ‘o’, and the beautiful mewl that came from those lips when the Norwegian had taken the whole toy up his arse.

It was almost too much.

And when he started riding it like there was no tomorrow, Tom thought he might come right then and there. 

“Tom..” Oh Jehovah.. that voice, “You ca- ah.. you can touch yourself, i don't.. mmmnh mind..”

Well, he won’t say no to that offer, seeing as he already started trailing a hand under his pants.

The brit unzipped his pants and shimmied out of his boxers, eager to release his aching cock.

Tord let out a soft laugh, looking up for just a moment to see Tom already pulling at his erect dick whilst staring back at him with wide eyes.

He dropped his hips with a huff, legs giving out under him from pushing his weight up and down constantly.

“Ah, I.. It’s a bit hard to do this on solid ground.. do you em.. want to help me finish off? On the bed, too? Can’t exactly do it myself anymore at the moment.” With that, Tom nodded again, taking his hand away from his leaking dick to grab Tord (One arm wrapped around him and the other holding the dildo in place inside the other) and put him back on his bed.

Once on his back with legs pulled up to his chest, he let Tom do the rest of the work, deciding to be a pillow princess in that moment.

Tom readjusted his grip on the base of the toy before pulling it out until just the tip, and pushing it back in quickly with a wet squelch. He twisted the angle of the thrusts, until he got a loud moan and an arched back from the other. 

With that he began to abuse the spot, moving the purple cock faster to milk out more moans from Tord. Tom repeated the motion and thought briefly, then proceeded to lean down and take the taller’s cock into his mouth, receiving a choked out gasp in a response.

Tord groaned, bucking his hips into Tom’s hot wet mouth and trying to push into each thrust from the silicon cock in Tom’s hand.

After more thrusts and Tom sucking him off, he patted said man’s head in warning before coming into his mouth with a moan that sounded like a scream, feeling the other slow down the thrusts and swallow his cum (which only succeeded in making Tord a bit more aroused). 

Tom let go of Tord’s dick, sliding off with a slick noise, and stopped the gentle rocking of his hand. He rested a hand on Tord’s shaking thigh as he slowly took out the very slick dildo.

“Looks like it was more of me fucking you, than you fucking yourself, love.” Tom chuckled, getting a middle finger and a grumble from the Norsk.

Once the toy was finally out of Tord’s arse, Tom used his discarded pants to wipe it off, and set it on Tord’s desk on the other side of the room.

“Though,” He continued, sitting on the bed next to Tord, once again resting a gentle hand on the other’s thigh in hopes to calm the shaking, “I did appreciate the show.” Tom finished, leaving a kiss on the other’s cheek, and started to shuffle the blankets over the two of them.

“Wait, Tom, you didn’t get to finish-..” Tord started, but was silenced by the alcoholic with a finger on his lips. 

“It’s fine, I can deal with it in the morning, but right now.. it's 9:27 and I’m pretty sure you’re tired from all that. Just, sleep, man.” Tord grumbled but turned around anyways, and rested his face on Tom’s rising and falling chest, falling asleep to his gentle heartbeat.

  
  


GRGRHRHRHRHHRHRHRGRHRG <3<3

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you werent expecting me to post again huh? AAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAA


End file.
